Rencontre et Compréhension
by L-saa
Summary: Hermione fait une bêtise en 4ème année au bal!Elle se soule et tombe enceinte.Elle sais qui est le père mais lui ne se souvient de rien!Ne pouvant pas s'occupée de l'enfant sans le dire a son entourage,Elle va abandonné sa fille Nathanaelle à un orphelina
1. L'abandon

Hermione fait une bêtise en 4ème année au bal ! Hermione se soule et tombe enceinte. Elle sais qui est le père mais lui ne le sais pas ! Ne pouvant pas s'occupée de l'enfant sans le dire a son entourage, elle va accoucher et donné sa fille Nathanaelle à un orphelinat ...

* * *

Je suis bénévole dans un orphelinat je m'appelle cari Galiez, il est minuit nous sommes au mois d'aout, quelqu'un sonne a la porte, je lui ouvre. Une jeune fille de 14ans, les cheveux en bataille avec une couverture dans les bras se tien devant moi, je voie des larmes qui coule le long de ses joues.

- Quesque ...

- Tenez me dit la jeune fille en me tendant la couverture quelle avez dans ses bras.

Je prends la couverture et je voie que dedans se tien endormi une petite fille de quelques heurs

-je veux que vous vous en occupiez d'elle dit la jeune fille la voix tremblante

- Mais enfin Mlle, je ne peux pas ...

-je vous en supplie ! Me dit-elle les yeux en larme, je ne pourrai jamais m'en occupé d'elle, si vous plait les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues.

- Mais ... D'accord.

-Je vous demanderai juste de l'appelai ...Na...Nathanaelle

Puis elle parti en courant

Cari Galiez se jura de prendre soin de cette petite, mais ce quelle ne savait pas, c'est que ce petit Bou de Choux avait bien plus de pouvoir que l'ont peux l'imaginé.

A l'âge de 1ans elle saura déjà comptait et parlait, a 2 ans lire et (un peu) écrire et à 3 ...


	2. Découvrir

Je marche dans la ville de Londres avec mon groupe et madame cari qui nous fais visité Londres je suis la plus jeune les autre son reste a orphelinat j'ais eut 3ans la semaine dernier on et le 30 aout et je vais peut être intégré un école pour surdoué ! Car même si je n'ais que 3ans je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que les autre ! Je suis de nature joyeux et je me laisser jamais faire pare qui que se sois ! Mais je suis particulier pas que par mon intelligence non j'arrive à faire des choses que les autre ne peut pas faire ! Je suis sur que ce là vient de mais parent même si je les es jamais rencontré ...

Nous, nous arrêtons a une terrasse d'un restaurent

- cartier libre ne vous éloigner pas les enfant

Je regarde autour de moi et la je voix un géant ! Non sérieux type qui fais environ 3métre avec une grand barbe je vérifie que personne ne me regard puis je sui le géant il entre dans un bar ? Un endroit tout pas beau ! Ji rentre aussi

Je suis effectivement dans un bar personne me voix je suis trop petite …

Je sui toujours le géant qui sort par une autre sorti que par ou il es entré il y a un mur enfance et rien d'autre il tape les brique avec son parapluie et le mur s'ouvre et se referme âpre le passage du grand bonhomme !

Je ne suis pas très surpris j'ais déjà fais des chose incroyable ! Et quand j'avais vu le géant j'ais su que lui aussi étais spécial c'est inscris dans son "aura"

Je souri je m'approche du mur je le regard intensément et je posse ma main dessus et le mur se met à vibre je me concentre encore plus et la un tout petit passage apparait assai grand pour que je me faufil et devant moi se trouve une rue avec plein de monde avec des chapeaux bazar il y a aussi plein de boutique

Ici je me sans dans mon élément même si je sais pas pourquoi j'adoré l'aura qui se dégage de ce lieu je commence à courir pour aller où ? Je sais pas mais je cour

Je cour de plus en plus vite tellement que j'ai l'impression de flotté !

Je regarde mes pied c'est pas qu'une impression je flotte a 2cm aux dessus du sole

Et PAFFF évidemment je cour en regardent mes pied et je me suis cogner a quelqu'un et sur le coup je sui tomber parterre

- AIIIE

- Ça va ? Me demanda une madame au cheveux roux légèrement grasseyait

- Euh oui oui

Elle m'aide a me relevé et me sourire

- Mais tu es tout petite ! Quel âge a tu ?

-3...3ans madame

La madame écarquille les yeux visiblement surprit

- Pourquoi et tu toute seul ? Tu tes perdu ? Où son tes parent ?

- Euh je ne sais pas où ils sont ...

- Tu les as perdu ?

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais des larme commence à venir ...oui j'ai perdu mes parent ! Il y a très longtemps

- Ne inquiète pas on va les retrouvé tu é venu faire les course pour Poudlar ton frère où ta sœur y va ?

- Poudlar ...?

- Mais oui l'école de sorcellerie Poudlar !

-je...eux non ...je sais pas

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Mon nom c'est...Nat ... Mais je fus coup par un garçon roux

- Maman tu vient dit le garçon d'environ 17ans

- J'arrive Ro ...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je prend peur et je me mais a courir j'entend la voix de la femme qui me dit de revenir mais j'ai trop peur et...les larme coule le long de ma jou comme a chaque foi que je pense mes parent.

J'ai sus pourquoi il mon abandonnée ...il y a quelques mois ...

Flache beak

Un jour alors que j'allais prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine j'ai entendu une conversation entre cari et une et mary , l'autre dam' qui s'occupe de nous , dans l'un des salon adjacent à la cuisine .

- Nathanaelle et vraiment très impressionnent tu trouve pas ?

- Si bien sûr

-je me demande pourquoi sa mère a décidé de l'abandonner

- Oh tu sais elle étais très jeune je pense quelle l'es encore a l'école en ce moment même tu te raconte avoir une enfant a cette âge ! Maintenant elle doit avoir 17ans/16ans je pense…

Je n'en peu plu de courir. Je m'arrête et je rentre dans une boutique nommé fleuri et bote (ou un truc comme ça)

Je regarde il y a plein de livre ...je regarde les nom ...

Métamorphose niveau 4... Sortilège niveau 6... L'histoire de Poudlard je m'arrête net j'ouvre le livre je ne comprend que les "grand ligne " je m'assis et au bout d'un moment je lis que l'âge va de 11ans à 17ans ...17ans est si ? Est si ma maman étai la bas ?

Je cherche dans le livre les cordonné pour se rendre la bas ...mais je trouve pas alors je regarde pour voir si quelqu'un me regarde je me lève me dirige discrètement vairé la sorti tenant contre moi le livre je sore puis je cour vairé la où je sui rentré sen faire exprès je bouscule une personne mais je continu a courir une foi arrivée devant le mur je l'ouvre comme la dernier foi avec plus de faciliter je sore du bar et je rejoins mon groupe qui se sont aperçu de mon absence je prétend que j'avais envi d'aller au toilette puis après que l'on mes fait la morale (pas beaucoup Carie ne peut pas résisté a mes yeux innocent ) nous rentrons a orphelinat .

-HERMION HERMION !

J'entend que l'on m'appel je me retour et je voie Ron et Harry me fon signe de la main

-RON HARRY !

- Salut mione' ! Ça va ? me demanda Harry qui malgré son sourire je pouvais voir qu'il étais stressé

- Oui et toi? Devine quoi je sui pref en chef ! Dis je fier de moi

- waouh c'est super !

- Qui et l'autre pref en chef ? Demanda Ron

- Je ne ais pas.

-HERMION ! je me retourna et je voie Ginny qui cour vére moi , ma meilleur amie et confident a qui je dit tout ...ou presque …

-GINNY comment tu va ?

- Super j'ai hâte d'être a Poudlard cette année se ra génial !

- Tu trouve pourquoi, Nous on aura les apsi pas de quoi être sur excité tu voie ? Intervient Ron

Je leva les yeux au ciel si au moins il avais révise il stresserai pas

- Enfin vous ne saviez pas ? Il y aura un bale de noël cette année !

Je ressent comme un boule au ventre ... des souvenir refont surfas ...les souvenir du dernier bal en 4ème année où je suis tombé enceint de ... Mais bien sûr personne à par moi le sais pour caché ma grossesse j'ais du avoir recours à des sore d'illusions et

- ça sera super non ? Hein Mione ? dit Ginny tout sourire

- Ouais super dis je en éssaillant de sourire pour cacher mon malaise

D'un coup quelqu'un me bouscule la une petit fille qui cour a tout vitesse elle cour tellement vite que se là fais pas humain ...une gamine ...

Elle aussi ma fille doit être tout petite les larme me monte aux yeux

NON je doit plus y pensé demain je rentre en cour pour ma dernière année il faut plus pensée à ELLE ...

_EW_

* * *

_j'espère que sa vous plait ! :)_

_Bisousss_


End file.
